I'm not Yours
by JadeTheManatee
Summary: Alice réalise que sa relation avec Bella s'est amplement dégradée au cours des mois et prend une décision aussi douloureuse que salvatrice. Soft M


**Summary**: Alice voit sa relation avec Bella se dégrader et décide de prendre une décision douloureuse mais devenue inévitable.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon croyez moi, je resterai pas sur mon ordinateur), ils sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Les paroles de la chanson I'm not yours sont la propriété du duo Angus & Julia Stone.

**N.A.**: Bon, c'est pas très gai MAIS j'attend quand même des reviews. Il est OBLIGATOIRE d'écouter "I'm not yours" durant la lecture, j'ai tout fait pour coller à l'ambiance, ça serait moins drôle sans. Pour mes autres fics, soyez indulgents, en été je suis payée pour boire pas pour écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not Yours<strong>

_1 2 3 4_

Je ne me souviens pas quand notre histoire a prit ce tournant. Ça a été progressif, comme ce genre de chose qui s'éloigne si lentement qu'on ne se rend d'abord compte de rien mais qui pèse peu à peu. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte, j'aurais dû te voir t'éloigner, rentrer plus tard, éviter mes regards, ma présence même... J'étais trop aveuglée par mon amour. Pas que je ne t'aime plus, non, loin de là. Trop aveuglée, oui, c'est ça. Persuadée que tu n'agirais jamais de cette façon après que mon frère t'ai fait tant de mal peut-être. Sûrement.

Et je te hais pour ton détachement, ton air abattu quand tu rentres tard le soir, tes gestes tendres aussi lointains que forcés. Il y en a eu d'autres, tu ne prend plus la peine de le nier mais je reste quand même.

_Light me up a cigarette, and put it in my mouth_

_You're the only one that wants me around_

_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_

_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I_

Tu t'approches de moi et m'embrasse avec une violence que j'assimile à un besoin de pâlir ton manque d'engouement ou de te venger de moi. Je n'ai pas compris que cette hargne t'es destinée. C'est cette peur de me perdre et cette rage de vouloir m'aimer encore. Mais tu ne peux plus, alors tu fuis mon regard par honte, tu enfouis ton visage dans mon coup lorsque tes mains parcourent mon corps avec désespoir.

Mais tes caresses et tes baisers font toujours naître ce même apaisement chez moi, alors je te laisse faire et répond avec une sincérité profonde à ceux-ci. Mes mains s'agrippent à tes longs cheveux alors que tes gestes se font plus pressants.

Tu ne prend pas la peine de me déshabiller complètement, ni de m'amener jusqu'au lit. Ton corps se presse contre le mien avec force, tes baisers se font plus rudes encore et nos lèvres brûlantes s'endolorissent, mais rien ne décourage nos gestes étrangement passionnés.

_Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth_

_You're the only one that wants me to die_

_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_

_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you_

Tu embrasses ma peau avec frénésie avant de t'emparer de mon sein et je retient un lourd gémissement tandis que ma main toujours accrochée à tes cheveux te presse de continuer. Mon souffle difficile te rappel l'emprise que tu as sur moi, mais tu n'y prêtes pas attention et te contente d'exécuter ta tâche mathématiquement. Ton souffle chaud contre mon centre me fait frissonner et je gémis d'appréhension, comme toujours. Mais cette fois j'ai compris, je suis résignée. Tu n'es plus là. Cette réalisation repend son venin en moi à la même vitesse que la tension familière naît au creux de mes reins. Alors que je m'approche de l'orgasme je t'attire vers moi et t'embrasse fougueusement tandis que le va-et-vient se fait trop intense.

Tes lèvres étouffent la plainte de ma délivrance amer une dernière fois. Nous savons toutes les deux que ce baiser a valeur d'adieu. Tu abandonnes toi aussi, tu me permet de partir. Tu es paisible contre moi un instant, puis tu t'écartes. Le contact perdu de tes lèvres sur les miennes laisse la brûlure de l'air froid. Tes yeux sont soudain redevenus froids, les miens aussi.

_I'm not yours anymore_

_I'm not yours anymore_

_No, I, I'm not yours anymore_

_I'm not yours anymore, anymore_

Tu rassembles tes affaires rapidement, sans un regard pour moi. Tes clés sont dans ta poche mais tu les cherches sur le meuble de l'entrée, comme toujours, seulement ça ne m'attendrit plus. Déjà rhabillée j'attends patiemment que tu quittes la pièce. Tu sembles ressentir la même urgence et prend tes clés avant de sortir silencieusement. J'entends le moteur démarrer quelques secondes plus tard, tu t'éloignes, puis plus rien.

_Jump into your white mobile and run away_

_You're always living me behing_

_And i could think of a thousand reasons why_

_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I_

Je me laisse lentement glisser contre le mur, la tête dans les mains. Mes yeux fatigués parviennent à faire couler quelques larmes et j'essaye de me remémorer les bons moments pour adoucir ma peine. Je me dit qu'après tout tu as probablement été la plus importante, que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi, que tu ne m'as aimée comme personne d'autre ne l'a fait.

_Light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth_

_You're the only one that wants me around_

_And I could think of a thousand reasons why_

_I don't believe in you, I don't believe in you and I_

Les pleurs engourdissent peu à peu mes pensées et je lâche prise pour oublier que je ne suis plus tienne.


End file.
